


Drive Me Insane

by smutters_darkly (the_secret_wordsmith)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Dom Remus Lupin, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Hogwarts, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Sirius Black, im trash, not sure when set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_secret_wordsmith/pseuds/smutters_darkly
Summary: Remus teaches Sirius patience. Kinkily.[18+ only please guys]
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	Drive Me Insane

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut. Not beta'd. Explicit sexual content - you have been warned.

Sirius's hands strained against the tight leather cords that Remus had wrapped around his wrists and he looked down to where his boyfriend was lapping at the soft flesh of his thighs, mouth ghosting teasingly over his rock hard cock.

“Remus,” he whined and the other man glanced up, eyes gleaming mischievously. Slowly, lingeringly, he started kissing his way up Sirius's stomach and chest, coming up to meet him in a hard and dominating kiss.

Sirius lapped away, needy, desperate for Remus, Remus, _Remus._ Remus, who was smiling against the kiss, leaning into him and grinding down against his cock. Sirius groaned then whined as the werewolf pulled away.

“You're so beautiful,” he murmured and Sirius keened at the praise. “You drive me insane.”

Sirius huffed: he really felt that it was the other way round right now. “Will you let me cum already,” he moaned and Remus chuckled.

“Be patient, love,” he said softly, “I need to teach you patience.”

Sirius groaned. Remus was just so brilliant like this: all in control and wise and dominant and oh Merlin – _Remus._

He'd moved back down Sirius's body, and was now sucking gently, oh so gently, at the tip of his dripping cock. Sirius bucked up, his hands straining, wrists rubbing against the leather that held them up, tied to the bed frame above his head. He wanted to touch Remus. He wanted to pull him in hard along his shaft. He wanted to _touch_ him!

But now Remus was pulling back again and Sirius couldn't deal with this. He was begging and pleading and moaning and writhing and everything felt so good, so _so_ good. Because it was Remus doing this. _His_ Remus controlling him, taking him, making him feel like this.

“Hush, love,” Remus said, moving up to whisper softly in his ear, “You'll get there when you get there.” Then he bit down on Sirius's ear lobe pulling another deep throaty moan from him. He grabbed the lube from the edge of the bed and poured it over his fingers, coating them evenly. Oh Merlin, that sight, that _sight_.

Sirius let out a strangled chuckle and Remus raised an eyebrow, “Something amusing, love.”

“No, no,” Sirius said quickly then moaned long and hard as Remus's other hand pulled slowly on his cock. He smirked down at Sirius then repositioned himself more solidly between his legs, lube-covered fingers reaching down to Sirius's hole.

Sirius relaxed automatically as Remus's first finger breached him. He started pumping into him, looking down at Sirius inquisitively as though he were a strange specimen in a petri-dish. The thought turned Sirius on even more and he sighed and whined and groaned. Then Remus added another finger to the first.

“How're you feeling, love?” He asked softly and Sirius nodded, unable to form full words. Remus smiled, “You're being so good for me.” Sirius groaned and nodded even more fervently. Yes, he was being so good for Remus, for Remus, for Remus anything.

Another finger was added and Remus pumped a little quicker, a little deeper. Sirius moved against him, fucking himself slowly on Remus's three long fingers. This was bliss: heaven and hell all at once. He needed to cum so badly but he also wanted to be good for Remus, to be patient and hold on for as long as possible. For Remus. For Remus anything.

“You're so so good, Sirius,” Remus said, his voice much lower now, less in control. Sirius loved making him sound like that. He loved undoing Remus like that. He loved it. “You're so beautiful, so good for me.”

Yes, yes, for Remus anything.

He pulled his fingers out then undid his trousers, pulling them down so that his cock could come out. Then he lathered it up, slowly, teasingly. Sirius couldn't look away. He swallowed, barely breathing now, and watched as Remus lined himself up.

Then he was pushing in and Sirius was gone.

“So good,” Remus moaned and leant down so their bodies were flush together to kiss Sirius so hard that he forgot his own name and there was only Remus. Only Remus.

He pulled back then started moving rhythmically, in and out, each time hitting that special spot inside Sirius that had keening, moaning, whimpering Remus's name over and over.

“You've been so patient, love,” Remus said, voice hoarse and low, “Such a good boy for me.” Sirius groaned. “Here, let's help you to the end.”

And he reached a lube covered hand down between their thrusting bodies to grab Sirius's cock. He pulled once, twice then bent over to whisper in Sirius's ear.

“Cum for me, Sirius: cum now.”

And Sirius did, moaning and grunting, thrashing about in sheer bliss beneath Remus. Always Remus.

Remus came a few moments after and they both panted heavily together, coming down from the high.

Then Remus pulled out and rolled over to lie next to Sirius on the bed beside him. He laughed.

“Bloody hell,” Sirius said, “You're bloody amazing.”

Remus blushed, his cheeks turning pink, but he was smiling as he reached up to undo the bonds still holding Sirius's wrists in place. The second he was free Sirius pulled Remus into a soft kiss, hands clinging to his boyfriend's hair as Remus smiled against him.

“So remember next time,” Remus whispered against his mouth, “Be patient.”

“Or what?” Sirius pulled back, biting his lip, “You'll tie me up again? Hardly seems like a punishment anymore.”

Remus laughed and pulled Sirius tighter against him, “I bloody love you, Sirius Black.”

“Love you too, Remus.”

And tangled up in each other's arms, the two of them slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know thoughts. I might write more but we shall see. Anyway, I'm trash - thank you for reading my trash :P
> 
> And do check out my non-smut wolfstar works under pseud the_secret_wordsmith x


End file.
